


Gang War? Gang Love.

by Katiie190



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AU, F/M, Gta-5, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiie190/pseuds/Katiie190
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Yes i know, shitty ass title, this is temporary until i can think of a better one unless you guys want to comment and recommend some ideas.] </p><p>  Charlotte and Jesse Hart, brother and sister who people thought were going to be great kids with bright futures. <br/>  That was until Charlotte turned 17, she was told their parents died, and that they were apart of a gang and died during a robbery. Her brother jesse, who was 23 when they died took care of her until she was 18, he knew about what their parents did for a living, they even trained him which is why he was barely around, he trained her everything their parents taught him and they were soon the second most terrifying 'gang' of Los Santos. </p><p>  Charlotte 'Charlie' is now 23 years old, Jesse is 29, They still hold the second most terrifying 'gang' in Los Santos but what they dont know is that the leader of the FAHC, also the #1 feared gang has heard of them and well.... he's not so happy his gang has competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Charlotte was only 17 years old when her parents died, she can still remember exactly what she was doing that night too. 

-Flashback- 

    _She just got home and was in her room laying on her bed going through twitter on her phone.  
While she was laying there she heard knocking from downstairs at the front door, she sighed when the knocking continued and got up putting her phone in her back pocket. Walking down the stairs she shouted. "Im coming!" Rolling her eyes she passed through the living room walking towards the front door which finally stopped being knocked on, opening the door she seen two police officers there. "Um.. Hi?" She said confused which obviously showed on her face the way the police officers looked at each other. _

_While she was laying there she heard knocking from downstairs at the front door, she sighed when the knocking continued and got up putting her phone in her back pocket. Walking down the stairs she shouted. "Im coming!" Rolling her eyes she passed through the living room walking towards the front door which finally stopped being knocked on, opening the door she seen two police officers there. "Um.. Hi?" She said confused which obviously showed on her face the way the police officers looked at each other._

_"Do you mind if we come in and talk?" She shook her head opening the door enough for the two men to walk in, they looked around the home as she escorted them to the living room allowing them to sit on the couch. "Would you like anything to drink?" She asked politely, they shook their heads with small smiles, their eyes held pity and sympathy making her feel worried. Sitting on the opposite couch of the men. "So- not to sound rude- but why are the police here?" She asked with slightly furrowed eyebrows, one of the officers cleared his throat, looking at his name tag is said 'Mason' "Your parents have been in an accident..." He trailed off, Charlotte felt her heart rate speed up as she sat forward. "What happened? Are they okay?" She asked hearing the tremble in her own voice, she knew the answer otherwise the police wouldn't be here._

_"Did you know about your parents life related to gangs?" Charlotte felt her eyebrows furrow in confusion and anger. "They would never do that! My parents are amazing people." He pursed his lips in apology. "They were caught robbing a corner store downtown and opened fire at the police, and they were gunned down.." Officer Mason explained, Charlotte felt her breathing pick up and noticed her vision going blurry, blinking she felt a few tears roll down her cheeks. "Do you have anyone you could stay with?" The other officer, Robert, asked sympathetically, taking a deep shaky breath wiping her tears only for more to follow she nodded. "I have an older brother." She swallowed her sob._

_Officer Mason looked genuinely sorry for her as he moved across the living room sitting next to her rubbing her back. "Im sorry for your lost." He whispered, he probably knows how it feels to lose important people in your life._

_Taking out her phone Charlotte dialed her brothers number, he answered after two rings.  
Getting up she told the officers she'd be back. Walking into the dining room she listened as Jesse answered. "Hello?" Sniffling and letting out a shaky breath she answered. "Jess, something happened to mom and dad." She whimpered out biting her lip to stop it from wobbling, she heard movement before he began speaking, now sounding worried. "What happened Charlie? Are you okay?" He asked, Charlie could hear the sound of keys and doors closing. "I-I'm at home and the police are here, they told me mom and dad were in a gang a-and got shot." She cried softly, he cursed under his breath. "Listen, tell the police that im on my way and they can leave, get some of your things packed, you're going to come live with me for now." _

_"I dont want to leave." She whispered brokenly into the speaker, she grew up in this home, it holds all her memories with her parents, she can't leave it. "Charlie..." He trailed off with a sigh, shaking her head to herself she answered. "We can stay here Jesse, please?" Charlotte didn't care if she sounded like a little girl. "We'll talk about it when i get there." They spoke for another minute before hanging up. Putting her phone in her back pocket she wiped her face before walking back into the living room where the officers were quietly talking to each other. "Um.. My brother is on his way." She whispered, they stood from where they were sitting and walked over. "Are you going to be okay until he gets here?" Officer Mason asked, she nodded fiddling with her shaking fingers, he pulled out a card from his shirt pocket. "Call if you need anything. Okay?" He said, she took the card with a nod._

_They were soon back in their car driving off, closing the front door turning around it was like it all hit her at once, like a tidal wave of despair and sadness, she let out a loud sob as she slowly sat on the floor with her back to the wall as she let out broken sobs and screams. This went on for a good 10-15 minutes, she didnt even hear the sound of a car door shutting or the footsteps climbing the porch stairs._

_It was only when the door opened and her brother,[Jesse](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/48/4d/82/484d829c4bf5b8103e1294e81a5413e8.jpg), came walking in. Once he seen his little sister on the floor crying and broken he ran in not bothering to close the door and wrapped her up in his arms. "Shh, i'm here Charlie." He whispered in her ear as he ran his fingers through her hair rocking her back and forth. "Im here._ " 


	2. Chapter 2

[Im using seasons 1-6 Dean Winchester for her brother.] 

     Charlotte was pulled from her thoughts of that terrible day by Jesse knocking on the door, he gave me a sad smile while he opened the door walking into my room, its been a year since our parents died, Im now 18 and im happy we stayed in mom and dads home, Jess knew about their life and told me about it and what they did, he even said he would go with them sometimes. 

     "Whatcha doin?" He asked sitting at the end of my bed, i looked down at my notebook that had squiggles on it and shrugged. "Come on Charlie, you need to go outside more, you're starting to look more related to casper then me." He joked, i couldnt help the little smile that appeared on my face and the little laugh that came out, closing my notebook i looked up at him with raised eyebrows. "What are we doing?" I asked, he stood up clapping his hands together. "Get dressed first then come downstairs and we'll talk about it." With that he walked out of my room closing the door behind him. 

    Rolling my eyes i got off my bed walking over to my closet finding an outfit for the day.   
When i was done i was wearing a tank top, jean shorts, heeled ankle boots. I brushed my hair out leaving the natural curls, i did my eye make up until i felt satisfied and put on some nude lipstick. Walking out of my room i made sure to grab my sunglasses and phone, hooking my glasses to my tank top i walked down the stairs walking to the kitchen grabbing a little bag of cheeze its, i walked back into the living room where Jesse was talking quietly on the phone, he heard me coming in and said bye to whoever it was and hung up. 

      Turning to me he raised an eyebrow. "Did you really need to get all dressed up?" He asked with a chuckle, i pouted flipping him off. "Where are we going?" I asked as we walked out of the house making sure the door was locked, walking over to his car which was a 67' chevy impala. [Sorry, had to put baby in this] "You." He paused buckling his seat belt starting the car. "Are going to learn how to use a gun." 

    With that he drove out of the driveway. "What?" I asked shocked, he looked at me with a smirk speeding up a little bit making me squeal. "I need to train you." Was all he said before he continued to drive. 

       We got to the empty shooting range that really just looked like a field with cardboard cut outs.   
"Jesse." I whined as i could of the car, he chuckled ignoring me walking up. We approached one of the openings pulling out a 9mm. "You had a gun this whole time?" I asked with a shriek, he rolled his eyes making sure its loaded before handing it to me. "Shoot the target." Was all he said, i tried to calm my heart but nothing really helped, ive never held a gun, let alone shoot one. 

       I shot the first bullet a little shocked from the pressure, missed, obviously.   
He chuckled shaking he head. "Take a deep breath, aim, press the trigger." He instructed, i did as he said and pulled the trigger a couple times, looked at the cut out of a person i seen i hit the target almost perfectly. "I did it!" I shrieked hugging Jesse, he pulled back carefully taking the gun from me. "Yeah, you did, now dont jump around with this Charlie." He chuckled, i pouted crossing my arms. "Now we're going to try a few other guns..." 

-Hours later- 

       Im so fucking exhausted, he had me shoot off like 10 different types of the guns, from snipers, assault rifles, shotguns, more pistols, semi automatics, and plenty more. My arms are so sore i just want to put them in ice. 

   "You did great Charlotte." I looked at him a little shocked, he usually only calls me Charlie. "What?" He asked, i smiled shaking my head, today was good, tiring but good.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte is now 23 years old, her and her brother still live together in their parents house which they've now began calling it their house, Jesse has trained her over the course of five years and now shes close to a professional, that professional being him. "Come on old man." Charlie laughed, Jesse sent her a fake glare as he was looking over some pictures. "So you go in, distract, then i get the money, while im doing this you're going to go outside and get the car from around back ready, got it?" He asked looking up at her going into strict serious mode, she cleared her throat nodded putting a serious face on. 

     Going to the basement they pack a duffel bag full of guns and grenades before rushing out of the house and into the car. Jesse drove to downtown Los Santos, it was the corner store our parents got shot down at, we plan on finishing what they started, but doing it right. He parked the car looking at me nodding, he put his pistol in the back of his waist band, i got out running a hand through my hair. 

     Walking toward the doors i opened them walking inside, i smiled at the cashier so i looked innocent, they smiled back before getting back to the customer they are with. "Hurry up Jesse." I mumbled to myself as i pretended i was looking at some snacks, grabbing a random thing i began walking over to the counter when the door opened, mentally smirking i seen Jesse walking in, he gave me a subtle nod, turning back around i tossed the snacks back on the shelf before getting out of there, hurrying around back where he parked the impala, getting in the driver seat starting the car. [I](http://static.tumblr.com/d88fea6c29d2f527fb726beee6debedb/bkzquew/G8pmxvcgc/tumblr_static_amber-heard-drive-angry-car-i8__profile_.jpg) sat there tapping the wheel looking back waiting, i didnt see him and i was about to get out and run back in when i heard a few gun shots but i saw him running around the other side of the building laughing with two full bags of money, i smiled widely as he tossed it in the back and got in. "Step on it." 

-FAHC POV- 

      The fake AH crew was sitting around their bosses penthouse, Michael and Gavin wrestling on the floor, Ray hitting the bong, Jack sitting on the couch watching Tv, Ryan and Geoff talking by the bar, Geoff drinking the whiskey and Ryan was staying with a diet coke. 

     Jake was flipping through channels when he saw the news, leaning back he watched in confusion. "A corner store was robbed on the corner of Alta Street and Vespucci Blvd. just 10 minutes ago, there is believed to be two suspects, this is the fifth store this week to be robbed, police believe it is the same suspects." The camera switched to a man who began to speak. "Police believe that their is a new gang in Los Santos, no one knows who they are or how many there might be, just know they are armed and dangerous, back to you Ned." 

     "New gang?" Michael suddenly asked, Geoff and Ryan were now standing behind Jack who was trying to think. "How come we never heard about any of this?" Ray asked, Jack noticed Geoff was looking at the tv with narrowed eyes like he was thinking. 

    "Thats the same store the Harts gang tried to rob a few years back and got shot down..." He trailed off thinking. "The Harts were good, no one could ever catch them and they couldnt even pull it off." His eyes turned into a more protective anger narrowed look now. "We need to protect our title as most feared, you know what this means boys?" He asked with a smirk looking at us. "No..." Gavin trailed off dumbly. "A heist you fucking idiot." Michael said slapping him in the head, he rubbed his head with a frown. "Yes, a heist, we're robbing Maze bank you fuckers." 

~~~

        "Jesse, im tired of robbing stores, we barely get anything." Charlotte frowned going through the money which was mostly 1's, 5's, and 10's. He let out a sigh throwing himself back against the couch. "Well what are we going to do Charlie?" He asked looking at her tiredly, smirking at him crossing her arms. "I want to rob a bank." Sitting up slowly Jesse looked at his little sister with eyebrows raised in shock. "Which one?" He asked, she thought for a moment before naming. "Maze Bank." She answered, he nodded. "Good choice." She smirked in triumph, licking his lips Jesse pulled out a map of Los Santos. "We better get to work." 


	4. Chapter 4

The FAHC planned out how they were going to rob the Maze bank tomorrow, got their guns ready. "You better hope this fucking plan works." Michael said with a shrug, Geoff rolled his eyes taking a shot of whiskey. "It will work." Jack stated cleaning his gun, sighing Michael fell on top of Ray who was sitting on the couch, groaning Ray shoved Michael to the floor. "Fuck you." Was all Michael said as he plopped down to the right of Ray. 

     Jack was in the kitchen cooking them dinner when he seen Ryan walking around with his mask on, confused Jack asked. "What are you doing Ry?" "Nothing." Was all Ryan said as he sat at the bar, turning the stove off Jack walked over to Ryan sitting next to him. "You okay?" He asked quietly, Ryan nodded. "Then why do you have your mask on?" Jack knew that Ryan only has his mask on when he's either going out on a job or scared/uncomfortable, Ryan didnt answer, just shrugged opening a new can of Diet Coke. "Well, we're about to eat so can you take it off?" Jack asked, hesitantly Ryan took the mask off, he still had his red, black, and white skull face paint on making Jack internally chuckle. 

     Getting up Jack walked back to the stove ready to prepare everyones plates. 

~~~

      "Charlie! Foods ready!" Charlotte heard Jesse shout, squealing she jumped off her bed running down the stairs nearly tripping and slid into the kitchen on her socks. "Slow down kiddo." Jesse chuckled. "Im 23 Jess." She deadpanned, he shrugged. "You're still a kid to me." Was all he said as he handed her, her plate of pork chops, mashed potatoes, and some fries. "Yesss!" She nearly moaned as she cut off a piece of the pork chop shoving it in her mouth. "Good?" Jesse asked taking a bite, she nodded shoveling more food in her mouth. 

      After nearly 10 minutes she finished her plate while Jesse was still eating, getting up wiping her mouth she put her plate in the sink. "Jesus, how didn't you choke?" Jesse asked taking the last bite of his mashed potatoes, smiling she rubbed her stomach. "I was hungry." 

       Rolling his eyes he watched as she walked out of the kitchen.   
"Don't forget, we need to wake up early if we're going to do this!" Rolling her eyes Charlie shouted back. "I know!" With that she climbed up the stairs entering her room jumping onto her bed. "Alarm..." She trailed off quietly to herself as she set an alarm for 6 in the morning. "Done." She smiled to herself. 

     They plan on robbing the bank before anyone shows up so they dont have to worry about too many people or the cops. Getting back off her bed she changed into some pajama shorts and a tanktop, pulling out the clothes so they're ready for tomorrow she put them on her desk chair. Jumping back onto her bed she got under the covers and closed her eyes fading into sleep. 

-Next Morning- 

        Charlotte woke up to the sound of her phone alarm going off, sitting up she grabbed her phone turning the alarm off. Getting out of bed she yawned rubbing her eyes, walking out of her room she walked down the hall toward her brothers room, opening the door she seen he was still sleeping. Rolling her eyes she smirked walking quietly to the side of his bed taking a deep breath, bending down she screamed as loud as she could. 

     Jesse's eyes widened as he shot up only to get a pain in his head causing him to slam his head back down, he heard groaning next to him causing him to look over seeing Charlotte on the floor holding her head. "What the hell Charlie?" He groaned rubbing his forehead, she looked at him with a pout. "You werent awake." Narrowing his eyes he replied. "Well i am now." 

      Charlotte left his room so he could get dressed and walked back to her room grabbing the clothes she picked out, heading to the bathroom she set the clothes on the counter while she started the shower. Stripping down she got in and began washing her hair,  singing quietly. 

      When she was done she turned the shower off getting out wrapping a towel around her and one for her hair. Using the towel wrapped around her body she began drying off. She put on her bra and underwear before grabbing her white skinny jeans that are ripped at the knees, grabbing the navy blue cropped tank top pulling it over her head. Looking in the mirror she pulled out her make up putting some red lipstick on and a little bit of white eyeshadow. 

     Walking out of her bathroom she entered her bedroom going through her shoes before she grabbed her black heels. Sighing to [herself](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=206131431) she nodded in the mirror with a smile before exiting the room just as Jesse came walking down the hall. "You better not break an ankle or im leaving your ass." He said looking at her shoes, she rolled her eyes slapping his arm. "Im fine." 

     They walked downstairs grabbing everything they need, leaving the house they tossed everything in the car before getting in themselves and driving off. 

    "So whats the plan?" Jesse asked wanting to make sure she was paying attention last night, groaning Charlie recited. "We park in the back, go through the back door to the vault, i hack it so we dont set off an alarm, grab the money, go." Jesse smiled nodding as they pulled up behind the Maze Bank. 

   Parking the car they got out holding empty duffel bags, looking around they hurried picking the lock of the door running in and down the stairs to where the vault is. "Hurry up Charlie." Jesse ordered while Charlie hacked the vault. "Give me a second." She worked a little bit faster and listened as the vault cracked open. Smiling she opened the door to the vault wider as they rushed in bagging the money when suddenly the alarm started going off. "Shit, hurry grab as much as you can and lets go." Jesse said shoveling money into his bag before zipping it shut, Charlotte zipped her bag running out behind Jesse. Running up the stairs they ran out of the building hearing sirens in the distance. "Go!" Charlie shouted throwing herself into the passenger seat. 

      Speeding through the back roads, Jesse looked back and seen no cops were following them so they slowed down, looking at each other they began laughing loudly. "We actually fucking did it!" Charlotte shrieked bouncing in her seat. 

~~~

        The FAHC was all ready and were in their heist vehicle, turning down the street that the Maze Bank was at Jack, who was driving, stepped on the breaks when they seen it surrounded by police. "What. The. Fuck." Ray stammered looking at the building with wide eyes, Geoff was pissed to say the least. "What the fuck is this?" Michael shouted motioning to the bank. "Someone already robbed it." Gavin pointed out holding up his phone, Geoff glared at him and snatched his phone. "Are you shitting me?" Ryan growled clutching his gun looking ready to kill anyone. 

    "Go back to the penthouse." Was all Geoff said as he threw gavins phone back at him. 

        They got back to the penthouse dragging themselves inside. "This is starting to piss me off bro, we're running low on money too!" Michael complained throwing his jacket down onto the couch turning looking at everyone. "Im going to find these bitches and put a bullet between their eyes." Ryan grumbled sitting in the chair, no one paid any mind to that, they're use to it. 

    "I'm throwing a party tonight for my business and we'll have every dammed rich person pay for drinks and shit, something that will do for now." Geoff stated, they all grumbled replies. "Got it?" He asked more roughly. "Got it." They said in unison, Geoff being the CEO of his own company made it easy for people to want to come to his parties seeing as they are desperate for his approval. 

     Pulling out a laptop Gavin put it out on the web that there was going to be a party tonight hosted by Geoff Ramsey, putting the address down he hit enter he shut the laptop with a sigh.   

~~~~ 

       Back at the house Charlotte and Jesse were basically rolling around in money, they got a shit load of money that would last them awhile seeing as it was just the two of them. 

    Charlie opened the camera app on her phone and took pictures with the money, careful not to post them, more for just the happiness. Jesse was on his laptop doing something when she noticed he tilted his head with a raised eyebrow, a slow smirk appeared on his face.... oh god.


	5. Chapter 5

[It switches between 3rd and 1st person, sorry] 

 

"Hey do you have any of those long dresses for fancy parties?" Jesse asked, Charlotte looked at him with a raised eyebrow while slowly asking. "A gown?" "You know what i meant, do you?"   
"Yeah, i think so." Charlotte stated narrowing her eyes asking. "Why?" 

    "There's a fancy party for rich people tonight and we're going." He stated, Charlotte let out a whine. "Why do i have to go?" "Because, im not going to show up alone, now go get ready, the party is soon." Sighing i stood up walking to my room looking though my closet for dresses. 

   "Jesse!" I shouted, i heard him walking upstairs and soon he was standing in my doorway with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. "Which one?" I asked holding them up, he looked between them before picking the blue one, smiling i tossed the other one on my bed and walked into my bathroom. Stripping down i pulled the dress on, struggling at first before i finally got it on, holding the front up with my arms i opened the door. "Jess, zip this." He zipped the dress up allowing me to put my arms down, he walked out of the room to go get himself ready. 

      Walking over to my mirror i looked at myself and smiled, the dress was blue with silver designs, it was tight until it got to around mid thigh where it flared out. Finding some heels i decided on my silver heels, grabbing my curler i curled my hair into waves. 

    I just [finished](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=206145863) the last strand when Jesse pounded on the door.   
"Come on Charlie, we have 15 minutes!" He shouted with a groan. Turning my curler off i got up with my phone in my hand, walking up to the door i opened it glaring at him. "Beauty takes time." Was all i said, raising an eyebrow he replied. "You want another 10 minutes?" "Hey!" I exclaimed smacking his arm, he chuckled straightening out the jacket to his [suit](https://img.buzzfeed.com/buzzfeed-static/static/2015-03/31/14/enhanced/webdr02/enhanced-27750-1427827478-14.jpg). 

    "Can we just get this over with?"i asked bored, he looked at me with furrowed eyebrows. "Jesus Christ, we haven't even left the house yet." He grumbled walking away, i smiled proudly following him outside to the car. 

      Getting in i pulled the address up on my phone telling him where to go, the drive was surprisingly short, only about 15 minutes. Pulling up to a tall building we got out of the car linking arms walking up. "So what exactly are we doing here?" I asked in a quiet voice, he sighed bending down slightly. "Pick pocketing all these rich fucks." I laughed covering my mouth as we got a few looks. 

     Clearing my throat we entered the building, we rode the elevator up with a few other people we were sure are going to the party, exiting the elevator there a shit ton of people. "Alright, we'll split up and meet back here." He said unlinking our arms, i looked up at him with slightly widened eyes. "Splitting up?" I asked, this is a big ass party. 

    He nodded chuckling. "Remember what i taught you." He stated with a raised eyebrow, sighing charlotte nodded watching as he turned around grabbing a champagne glass as he disappeared into the crowd, swallowing thickly she looked around seeing a bar, smiling she walked over to it. 

    "One fuzzy navel please." Charlotte stated politely to the bar tender, the man nodded preparing the drink. Once she got the drink she smiled taking a sip out of the straw. Looking around she seen her brother on the other side of the room talking with a fancy looking man, they seemed to be joking about until the man said something and turned around walking away, charlie snickered watching Jesse put what looked like a wallet and watch in his pocket. 

      Finishing her drink she set the glass on the bar deciding it was time for her to get to work.   
Running her hand through her hair she began walking around, she noticed a man with a nice looking suit and some hand tattoos that seemed to trail up under his sleeves, smirking to herself she made her way over towards him, while she was making her way over to him she looked around seeing a Hispanic looking guy and a man with blondish hair and broad shoulders slow dancing and laughing with each other. 

*Charlotte's POV* 

         Licking my lips I found myself standing behind the fancy suited [man](https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/753733685497753600/nvXZoIGC.jpg), bringing my hand up i tapped his shoulder causing him to turn around. "Do i know you?" He asked with an eyebrow raised in confusion, holding out my hand i said. "No, my name is Charlotte but i go by Charlie.... You are?" He looked at me with what seemed like confusion/shock/and suspicion. "The names Geoff Ramsey, this would be my party." I mentally slapped myself, of course i would be the one to put myself in this mess. 

    "Right, sorry, i came here with a friend of mine who dragged me along, might i say." I paused smiling at him. "Im quite glad he did." I winked at him, he looked a little unfazed but had a small reaction of shock in his eyes. "So, Charlie, what made you want to come up and talk to the big boss?" He asked raising an eyebrow crossing his arms, pursing my lips i began thinking. "Well... I kind of lost my friend in the crowd...." I lied trailing off, i blushed making myself look embarrassed. 

      He let out a loud energetic laugh suddenly making me giggle. "Well, what's his name? Im sure we could get him to come up." "His names Jesse." Nodding he turned around walking toward the front, this is my chance. 

      Licking my lips in concentration i reached my hand out slipping it in his suit jacket pocket grabbing his wallet, pulling it out i hurried turning around weaving my way through the crowd. 

*3rd Person* 

       Gavin was about to walk up to Geoff but seen that he was talking to someone so he thought it'd be best to wait, he watched as they began walking away and was about to follow until he seen the girl reach into Geoff's pocket and take out his wallet turning around walking away. 

     Keeping his eyes on her he followed her as she looked through Geoff's wallet.   
Once he caught up to her he grabbed her upper arm spinning her around to face him, he was shocked at how gorgeous she is, from her blonde hair to her bright blue eyes that were looking up at him in shock. "I think that would belong to my boss." [Gavin](http://knownpeople.net/wp-content/uploads/g/gavin-free-photos.jpg) said with a smirk, she was shocked by his accent. 

      "This is mine." Charlotte lied confidently, Gavin raised an eyebrow at it snatching it out of her hands opening it up. "Next time you decide to pick pocket, make sure no one is watching." He winked, Gavin was quite impressed though, how did Geoff not catch her? 

     "Whats your name love?" Gavin asked, she said nothing crossing her arms looking around, possibly for someone she came with. "Well, im Gavin." He introduced himself looking at her as Charlotte looked up at him through her lashes. 

   "M'Charlotte." She mumbled, he smiled lightly. "Nice to meet you Charlotte." He held out his hand, she slowly brought her hand up shaking his. "Now, i won't tell Geoffery that you stole his wallet." He paused, she looked up at him shocked. "But, you have to agree to let me take you out to dinner." She blushed deeply looking down at her fingers, she never really had to deal with guys because she never actually finished high school, she only really had around two boyfriends. 

      Gavin waited patiently with his hands behind his back looking down at her waiting. "When?" She asked looking up at him, he gave her a smile as he answered. "Tomorrow." Charlotte thought about it and thought 'Fuck it' and nodded. "Text me the time." Charlotte stated writing down her number handing it to him before she heard a certain whistle, that was her que, she waved before turning around walking toward the front of the room.

      Once she got there she seen Jesse waiting looking at his watch, looking up he saw her and started making weird motions with his arms. "Where the hell were you?" He asked, Charlie blushed shrugging. "Well, what did you get?" He asked expectantly, she pursed her lips blushing deeper as she answered. "Nothing..." He leaned forward a little putting his hand around his ear. "Im sorry, i couldn't hear you, did you say nothing?" He asked in a whisper-shout. "Well, i had the host's wallet but i got caught a British guy..." Jesse looked at her with a straight face. "You got cau- You know what, im not even surprised, lets go." 


	6. Chapter 6

 Gavin smiled to himself before looking down at Geoffs wallet deciding he should probably take it back to him. Putting Charlottes number in his pocket before turning around going to find Geoff. 

     While he was looking he seen Michael, stopping he asked. "You seen geoff?" Michael nodded pointing to his left, patting his shoulder Gavin followed the direction until he soon seen Geoff. "Geoffery." Gavin called out getting the older mans attention. "You missing something?" He asked with a smirk holding the wallet up, geoff looked shocked as he patted his pockets before snatching it out of his hand. "How the fuck did you get my wallet?" He asked looking through it to make sure everything was there. 

       "Yeah, you got pickpocketed." Geoff looked at him with a straight face. "No shit, i mean by who- that bitch." Geoff narrowed his eyes at nothing. "Did you see her?" Geoff asked slowly, Gavin pretended to look confused. "See who?" "The blonde girl in the blue dress." Gavin knew he was talking about Charlotte. "No, i got this from some man, how much have you had to drink Geoff?" Gavin chuckled, Geoff looked at him with narrowed eyes before slowly chuckling along. "Not enough." He groaned running a hand down his face just as Ray and Ryan came running up together looking worried. "Ugh Geoff..." Ray trailed off confusing Gavin and Geoff. "Some guests are complaining about being pick pocketed." Ryan finished, Geoff was shocked to say the least, but not that shocked because hell, even he was pick pocketed. 

      Thinking for a moment he said. "Send everyone out." Getting onto a table Ray cupped his mouth with his hands before shouting. "Everybody, get the fuck out!" Everyone turned looking at Ray for a moment who sighed when no one listened, pulling out his pistol his shot a few times at the ceiling causing everyone to scream and run out, smiling he jumped down next to Ryan who wrapped his arm around his waist whispering in his ear. 

   "Who do you think was pick pocketing tonight?" Ryan asked, Gavin looked around awkwardly while the three of them talked. "Im gonna go find Jack and Michael.." Was all he said before he slipped away quietly.

~~~

      Charlotte and Jesse arrived back at the house, got changed into their normal attire, and were going through the money Jesse got from the wallets. "There's around almost $2,000 here." Charlie let out a low whistle. "Im sure the wallet i had would of had that alone in it." [She](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=206147897) pouted sitting on the couch. 

    She walked up to her room going to her side table to grab her phone when she remembered it was in her little purse. Going through her things she began to worry when she couldn't find her purse. "Jesse!" She screeched, she heard footsteps until her brother was standing in her doorway breathing heavily. "What? What happened?" "I cant find my purse." He clenched his jaw looking at her. "You screamed because you cant find a damn purse? Jesus Charlie, buy a new one." He turned around to walk away but she stopped him. "No! It has my phone in it!" She stated worriedly, he took a deep breath looking at her. "Maybe its in the car." He sighed. 

      Thinking back she slowly began shaking her head. "No.... Last place i seen it was- God dammit." She muttered to herself. "What?" Jesse asked slowly. "Last place i had it was at the bar in that penthouse." She stated mentally slapping herself. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He asked with a monotone voice, he reached in his pocket to pull the keys out and was about to toss them to her but she shook her head. "Come on Jess, please just drive me real quick." She pouted putting on her puppy dog eyes, he clenched his jaw before slamming his beer on the table walking passed her. "Come on." He growled, smiling in triumph Charlie followed.

*Charlottes POV*

     Jesse parked along the sidewalk where i got out of the car looking up at the building, i entered the building going to the elevator hitting the floor number. Standing in the elevator by myself seemed a little awkward, i would be on my phone but i just had to leave it here. "God im so stupid." I whispered to myself as the doors opened, walking out i walked over to the door which was already slightly opened. 

    Opening the door slowly i looked around seeing no one, i entered the penthouse hearing my heels click against the tiles as i looked around. Walking around a corner i seen the bar with my purse laying on it, smiling widely i basically ran towards it. Before i could grab it there was a gun to my face with a red head behind the trigger looking at me with hard eyes. "Who the fuck are you?" I looked at the gun with wide eyes as i opened and closed my mouth. 

     "Charlotte...." I trailed off, he looked at me as if waiting for something else but i didnt know what. "You got a last name or what?" "Hart." He looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Why are you here?" "I forgot my purse...." I trailed off awkwardly, he looked a little shocked at my reply, pointing at the counter i watched as he turned around seeing the white hand bag there. "Oh..." He trailed off putting his gun down. "Sorry..." 

     I smiled grabbing my purse. "Its fine." He looked at me confused. "You dont seem scared."   
I giggled shaking my head. "Why would i be?" "Maybe because i was just holding a fucking gun to your head?" He pointed out, i shrugged. "Nothing major, you didnt pull the trigger." "But i could of." "But you didnt." I smiled, he looked at me with narrowed eyes, i suddenly realized that the place was quiet and all the guests were gone, i dont know how i didnt notice that when i first walked in. "Where is everyone?" I asked confused. 

     "Oh, someone was pick pocketing everyone, even geoff so we sent everyone home." I tried to keep my face from looking nervous which i dont think worked as much as i hoped. "You okay? You look a little nervous there." He chuckled looking at me with suspicion. "Im fine." 

     "Hey Micool." I heard a familiar British voice making me turn around. "Charlotte?" Gavin asked confused, i smiled at him feeling my nervousness wash away. "Hey Gavin." "Wait, you two know each other?" Michael asked motioning between us with his gun, Gavin noticed. "Michael! Put that away!" He seemed nervous. "We met at the party." I said ignoring the gun, i should probably get out of here soon before Jesse starts blowing my phone up... 

     I opened my purse and nearly dropped it when i seen my pistol in there, i totally forgot i brung that, pulling out my phone i hurried closing my purse. Looking through my phone i had no messages. Yet. 

      "Why dont you stay for dinner?" Gavin asked turning to me, i looked at him shocked before half smiling, half smirking. "Thought we were saving that for tomorrow Gavin?" Michael looked between us with widish eyes before walking away shouting. "Gavins got a girlfriend!" Gavin grabbed a glass from the bar throwing it towards michael, missing, i giggled shaking my head. "Well, consider this as an apology about Michael." I smiled nodding. "Sure." 

     "Gavins got a girl friend?!" I heard an unfamiliar voice, i looked and seen the hispanic from earlier. "Ill introduce you to everyone in a minute." Gavin stated seeing my confusion, i nodded walking with him into another room. "Guys, we're having a guest for dinner tonight." Gavin stated causing heads to turn towards us, geoff recognized me and smiled causing me to continue breathing, thank god Gavin didnt tell him. "Charlie. Right?" He asked getting up surprising me with a hug. "Yeah, Geoff?" I asked already knowing, he chuckled nodding. 

        My phone vibrated and i seen Jesse was calling. "Hold on." I said walking a bit away answering. "Hello?" "Where the hell are you? Its been 20 minutes." I shifted my weight from my left foot to my right as i answered. "Um... Well, im in the penthouse.." I trailed off, i heard him hum. "Okay, great get your purse and get the fuck out." "Right.... About that, im staying for dinner..." There was a pause before he shouted. "You're staying for fucking dinner?!" I pulled the phone away rubbing my ear. "Chill the fuck out Jesse, It's just dinner." I rolled my eyes. "When are you coming home?" He sighed, checking a close by clock i seen it was 5 pm. "I dunno, probably 6-7." "Alright, text me." With that we hung up. 

     "Whoever that was." Michael paused taking a swig of the beer he was holding. "Sounded pissed." He said in a sing-song voice, Gavin was looking around awkwardly. "Whos Jesse?" The blue eyed man i saw the Hispanic guy dancing with earlier asked. "Oh, Jesse's my older brother." I noticed how Gavin looked relieved making me giggle. 

   "By the way, i only know three of your names... So Gavin, if you'd like to introduce everyone." I stated with a light laugh, Gavin shot up. "Right! Um this is Ryan." He paused pointing at the blue eyed man. "This is his boyfriend Ray." Ray waved before jumping on Ryans back. "And that is our mother hen, Jack." I seen a man with a ginger beard, i giggled slightly at the name Gavin gave him. 

      Clapping his hands Geoff said. "So, who's hungry?" 


	7. Chapter 7

*Charlotte's POV* 

      I've been here for about an hour and these guys were pretty cool, fucking funny too.   
I'm currently sitting on their couch watching Ray and Michael play some video game, Minecraft i think. "So what do you do for a living?" Gavin randomly asked me, i thought for a minute to think of a lie because i cant just flat out say _'Oh, yeah im a criminal and i love robbing places and murdering a few people along the way.'_ Yeah, no thanks. "Where's your bathroom?" I mentally slapped myself for being a fucking dumbass, seriously Charlie? _Where's your bathroom,_ I couldnt give an actual answer? Jesus im an idiot

    Gavin looked at me with furrowed eyebrows before answering. "Uh, down the hall second door on the right..." He trailed off, getting up i scurried down the hall. 

*Gavin's POV* 

        I watched as Charlotte hurried down the hall.   
She's definitely hiding something from us, which is quite strange. "What's up with her?" Michael asked confused, i shrugged standing up telling the lads ill be right back. 

     Walking down the hall i knocked on the bathroom door. "Uh... Hello?" I mumbled into the closed door, it was quiet for a second until i heard her voice on the other side of the door. "Uh hi." She said sounding awkward. "You done?" I asked with a smirk. "Yeah." She laughed slightly flushing the toilet and opened the door shuffling on her feet. 

      "I should probably get home." She said not making eye contact, i furrowed my eyes slightly but nodded non the less. "Alright, i could drive y-" She cut me off shaking her head. "No its fine, i can walk, its not far." I nodded slowly, a little suspicious. "Okay, text me when you get home." I told her with a small smile, she looked at me through her lashes and smiled. "Will do Mr. Free." She winked before walking away swaying her hips. 

     I sat there dumbfounded of what just happened, slowly i walked back down the hall and just as i turned the corner i heard the front door close shut. Entering the living room the lads and gents looked at me confused. "The fuck did you do?" Ray asked holding his hands up. "She needed to go home she said." I told them still thinking of her...Flirting? with me, and the sway of her hips as she walked away. "She wants me." I said, i looked as Michael and Ray looked at each other and laughed. "What ever you say kid." Geoff stated with a chuckle, i pouted sitting in the chair. "What's that suppose to mean?" I asked, he just shook his head. "Take it as you want gav" I let out a heavy breath leaning back in the chair crossing my arms. "Whatever." I grumbled. 

*Charlottes POV* 

         Exiting the penthouse building i entered to the streets pulling out my phone shooting Jesse a text of where to pick me up. Sighing when i seen he said it would take at least 15 minutes to get here, walking over to the building i leaned against it reaching into my bag pulling out a cigarette lighting it up taking a few puffs. 

     "How much?" I heard a males voice followed with a few chuckles, narrowing my eyes dangerously i looked up seeing a guy standing there with a couple of his friends. "Not selling asshole." I spat back, i watched as he looked at his friends saying something before turning back around walking back towards me. 

      Sighing i pushed myself off the wall tossing the cigarette to the ground as i reached in my bag gripping my gun. Pulling my gun out i pointed it at the guy causing him to stop in his tracks, looking at the gun with wide eyes. "I told you, im not a fucking hooker so keep walking or i shoot your other leg." I smiled evilly, he looked at me confused. "But you didn-" I cut him off shooting his left leg causing him to fall to the ground with a shout in pain, his friends looked at me like i was crazy but i just smiled putting my gun away. "You might want to get him to the hospital." I stated before walking around them as Jesse pulled up. 

     Getting into the car i heard Jesse chuckling. "What did you do?" He asked driving away from the guys who were picking their friend off the ground. "He thought i was a hooker and offered to buy me." I frowned angrily, he laughed shaking his head. "Hey, i mean it is money-" I turned glaring at him punching him in the shoulder. "Ow! Im kidding! I would kill you myself if i found out you were doing that shit." He stated seriously, i smiled in triumph. "That's better."


End file.
